


bury a friend

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Hacking, M/M, Nymphs - Freeform, Pixies, Sirens, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches, idol/oc centric, other relationships will be present but not super focused on unless plot related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What do you get when you mix vampires, witches, were-people, fairies, demons, and whatever other mythical creature you could think of in one school?Well, it sure as fuck wasn't what they expected.Especially when you have a fairy determined to piss off his parents, a fallen angel who rarely sleeps, a demon who refuses to open up about his past, a were-rabbitt prankster on the verge of being expelled, and their friends and family who are stumbling around trying to keep them safe.As secrets of the past are laid out for all to see, things between the demons and angels of the academy escalate to the point of destroying friendships.Will they perservere and attempt to bring everyone together again, or will they be pitted against each other and forced to take sides?





	1. the arrival

**Author's Note:**

> character profiles for the main four can be found here: https://kingjjofwonderland.tumblr.com/post/182637992574/what-do-you-get-when-you-mix-vampires-witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school at the academy!
> 
> Some how Tristan and Jungkook are already finding their ways into mischief while Minjun expresses his frustrations to his friends over his family.

**\- 7:04 am, 08/13/18 -**  
  
( the seo family )

 **hyungie** : you sure you're ready for your first day?

 **tennie** : john he's gonna be fine stop worrying

 **tantan** : i told you last night, im gonna be fine  
**tantan** : ive been practicing my korean for weeks  
**tantan** : besides jaehyun will be there with me and i already made a new friend

 **hyungie** : please dont let jungkook corrupt you

 **tennie** : johnny

 **tantan** : ill be fine john, dont worry~  
**tantan** : oh god kook just added me to some new chat hold on

  
( dance squad )

_**junglebitch** added **bitchboi** to the chat!_

**bitchboi** : what

 **mochichim** : !!!! ARE YOU OUR NEW MEMBER !!!!!

 **jaejae** : please dont scare him off

 **bitchboi** : where the fuck am i

 **minnow** : why is your chat name bitchboi?

 **junglebitch** : cause thats what he is lmao

 **bitchboi** : big talk busans second

 **mochichim** : i love him already

 **junglebitch** : SHUT THE FUCK UP CHICAGO BOY

 **bitchboi** : DAMN FUCKING STRAIGHT I AM YOU SHIT BRICK

 **jaejae** : can you two chill for like .2 seconds  
**jaejae** : i regret introducing you already

 **hoebi** : im guessing bitchboi is our new member?

 **bitchboi** : oh is this the dance team chat

 **junglebitch** : what else did you think it was ???

 **bitchboi** : DONT SASS ME YOU JUST ADDED ME WITH NO CONTEXT

 **hoebi** : yes, this is the dance team chat~  
**hoebi** : how about we all introduce our selves going oldest to youngest?  
**hoebi** : im jung hoseok, 94 liner, nymph, and im the dance captain!

 **mochichim** : im park jimin! 95 liner, and im a pixie~

 **tenten** : he already knows me lmao

 **bitchboi** : WAIT TEN HYUNG YOURE ON THE DANCE TEAM?!

 **tenten** : yes i am  
**tenten** : and no i wont snitch to johnny  
**tenten** : as long as you dont snitch either

 **bitchboi** : scouts honor

 **mochichim** : wait how do you know ten  
**mochichim** : and who is johnny ???

 **tenten** : oh yeah  
**tenten** : im dating his brother

 **hoebi** : YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND ????

 **tenten** : whoops ?

 **bitchboi** : smooth

 **jaejae** : since he already knows us 97 liners, youre up minho

 **minnow** : oh well im lee minho, im a nymph, and im a 98 liner

 **poutyboy** : hwang hyunjin, siren, 00 liner~  
**poutyboy** : itll be nice having someone new on the team  
**poutyboy** : just please dont tell me you fortnite dance

 **bitchboi** : thats a very specific request

 **memelix** : HYUNJIN YOU FORTNITE DANCE WITH ME YOU TRAITOR

 **poutyboy** : I DO IT IRONICALLY, YOU TAKE EVERY CHANCE YOU CAN

 **memelix** : okay thats fair  
**memelix** : hello! im lee yongbok but please call me felix, werewolf, and im an 00 liner!

 **bitchboi** : felix is my favorite fuck the rest of y'all lmao

 **memelix** : hA TAKE THAT HYUNJIN

 **poutyboy** : ill snitch to woojin

 **memelix** : you wouldnt dare

 **hoebi** : wait but why is felix your favorite :((

 **bitchboi** : because he's an aussie

 **memelix** : how did you know ???

 **bitchboi** : jungkook told me lmao

 **mochichim** : oh, so Jungkook told you about us huh?

 **bitchboi** : well some of you, he told me about the busan debate and that the youngest bicker a lot

 **poutyboy** : i mean hyung isnt wrong

 **memelix** : wait !!!  
**memelix** : you still havent introduced yourself

 **bitchboi** : do i have to

 **tenten** : seo youngmin, 97 liner, demon  
**tenten** : there

 **bitchboi** : ITS TRISTAN YOU FUCK

 **tenten** : should've introduced yourself :)

 **junglebitch** : class starts soon where are you tristan

 **bitchboi** : oh shit really  
**bitchboi** : lmao im gonna be late

 **jaejae** : its your first day tris

 **bitchboi** : yes and i need coffee to deal with people  
**bitchboi** : trust me

 **tenten** : seriously let him get coffee

 **junglebitch** : i got you covered

 **bitchboi** : bless you jeon

 **junglebitch** : youre gonna owe me seo lmao

\---  
  
_**\- 7:34 am, 08/13/18 -**_  
  
( **private chat** : _gdragon, minjunnie_ )

 **gdragon** : hey lil bro, hope you have a good day today.

 **minjunnie** : thank you hyung !!! how come youre up so early?

 **gdragon** : ah, i have a meeting with some producers today  
**gdragon** : you excited to go back to school?

 **minjunnie** : ah, yes!  
**minjunnie** : apparently theres gonna be a new kid

 **gdragon** : ah, i know who youre talking about  
**gdragon** : he's a demon i think  
**gdragon** : be careful around him okay?

 **minjunnie** : okay, hyung  
**minjunnie** : ill text you after lunch ^~^

 **gdragon** : alright junnie  
**gdragon** : stay safe little brother

 **minjunnie** : you too, hyung~

  
  
( 3racha + minjun )  
  
  
**minjunnie** : hey im almost there, sorry for being so late >.<

 **kangachris** : its all good man, over slept again?

 **minjunnie** : no, my mom was giving me another talk about "dont go poking around the dark species, theyre dangerous blah blah blah"  
**minjunnie** : pretty sure she mentioned it to jiyong again

 **changebean** : wouldn't i be considered a "dark species"?

 **squirrel** : no offense but your mom can be very.... frustrating

 **minjunnie** : personally i dont believe in the whole light and dark species, changbinnie  
**minjunnie** : none taken cause i agree  
**minjunnie** : ive met fairies who were bigger assholes then the demons ive met

 **kangachris** : is this about the new kid?

 **minjunnie** : yes, yes it is

 **squirrel** : youre gonna befriend him arent you

 **minjunnie** : yes, yes i am

 **changebean** : i saw him with jungkook and jaehyun yesterday

 **minjunnie** : jungkook  
**minjunnie** : as in  
**minjunnie** : jeon jungkook?

 **changebean** : yes ?

 **minjunnie** : oh hey teacher just got here gOTTA GO

 **squirrel** : whimp

 **kangachris** : get back to us after youve said hello to minho

 **squirrel** : i  
**squirrel** : hYUNG WHYSIAJSHAJA

\---  
  
_**\- 10:23 am, 08/13/18 -**_  
  
_**mochichim** started a new chat!_

 **mochichim** added **junglebitch** , **bitchboi** , and **jaejae** to the chat!  


**bitchboi** : wat

 **jaejae** : hyung we are all in class

 **mochichim** : i have seen an angel

 **junglebitch** : technically a grim reaper, but go off

 **mochichim** : shut the fuck up bunny boy

 **bitchboi** : are you talking about that black haired dude with the tats

 **jaejae** : do you mean you?

 **bitchboi** : shut

 **mochichim** : yes indeedydoody  


_**bitchboi** sent an image!_

**bitchboi** : min yoongi, 93 liner, reaper  
**bitchboi** : here to study music production and to hopefully meet more of his kind  
**bitchboi** : was born in daegu but moved to seoul three years ago with his best friends kim namjoon (a 94 liner sphinx), and jung hoseok (who we all know and love)  
**bitchboi** : username is agustd and he normally is most active between the hours of 4:09 pm and 3:54 am.

 **mochichim** : hey tristan uh  
**mochichim** : quick question

 **junglebitch** : WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

 **jaejae** : are you hacking again

 **bitchboi** : ...no...

 **mochichim** : YOURE A HACKER ?!

 **junglebitch** : can you look into someone for me

 **bitchboi** : yes and depends, what are you willing to do for me

 **junglebitch** : i can pay you ?

 **bitchboi** : oh poor, sweet, innocent little kook

 **jaejae** : look at what youve done

 **junglebitch** : i regret so much

 **bitchboi** : i dont accept money payments below what my rent costs, and as we are both struggling college students i know you dont have that much

 **junglebitch** : i  
**junglebitch** : i make good money,,,,

 **bitchboi** : last week you worked a total of 18 hours at the coffee shop a block away from your dorm, which is your weekly average, earning 8,350 won per hour  
**bitchboi** : in total that is 150,300 won per week  
**bitchboi** : assuming you work 18 hours every single week, this equals out to 601,200 won per month  
**bitchboi** : since you live in a shared dorm youre only paying 250,000 won per month  
**bitchboi** : This leaves you with 351,200 won for food and other expenses  
**bitchboi** : My rent is 400,000 won  
**bitchboi** : You cant afford that

 **junglebitch** : *softly* what the fuck

 **mochichim** : *loudly* WHAT THE FUCK

 **jaejae** : hey tristan have i told you how much i love and adore you?

 **bitchboi** : what can i say, i dont trust people until after ive looked into them  
**bitchboi** : anyways  
**bitchboi** : what can you do for me kook? :)

 **junglebitch** : uh  
**junglebitch** : i can get you a girlfriend ??  
**junglebitch** : I mean it would be kinda a trade off

 **bitchboi** : i wont stalk people for you kook

 **mochichim** : i just screamed  
**mochichim** : is this about minjun

 **jaejae** : dude

 **junglebitch** : NO ITS NOT STALKING AND MAYBE SO WHAT IF IT IS  
**junglebitch** : look can you help me or not?

 **bitchboi** : perhaps  
**bitchboi** : how about you just owe me one?

 **junglebitch** : the idea of owing you a favor terrifies me after you just gave me a rundown of my financial situation

 **bitchboi** : :)

 **junglebitch** : but ill have to accept this deal

 **bitchboi** : great  
**bitchboi** : meet me by the creek at 1:30 am :)  
**bitchboi** : wear all black, easier to be unnoticed

 **junglebitch** : is your whole life a fucking movie or some shit

 **bitchboi** : you have no idea

\---

 _ **\- 10:44 am, 08/13/18 -**_  
  
( **private chat** : _taeurple, mochichim_ )

 **mochichim** : i gotta introduce you to the new kid  
**mochichim** : hes terrifying but adorable

 **taeurple** : pics or it didnt happen  


_**mochichim** sent an image!_

**taeurple** : please tell me he's gay

 **mochichim** : i dont know tbh :/  
**mochichim** : besides i thought you liked kook ???

 **taeurple** : oh yeah  
**taeurple** : about that

 **mochichim** : ill murder the kid, just say the word

 **taeurple** : OMG CHIM NO  
**taeurple** : we tried dating over the summer but we just didnt click ???  
**taeurple** : plus i think hes still hung up on minjun

 **mochichim** : im sorry tae :((  
**mochichim** : do you wanna have a movie night tonight?

 **taeurple** : yes, but not cause im sad or anything  
**taeurple** : kook is still one of my best friends that hasnt changed lmao

 **mochichim** : okay good

 **taeurple** : a little birdie told me though that you fell in a bush due to seeing someone cute though

 **mochichim** : im gonna choke that little fuck

 **taeurple** : so, yoongi eh?~

 **mochichim** : hES AN ANGEL AND I WANNA SMOOSH HIS CHEEKS

 **taeurple** : i know him from when i lived in daegu, so if you want i could introduce you two~

 **mochichim** : SO YOU AND HOBI HYUNG HAVE BEEN HIDING THE LIVING EMBODIMENT OF THE WORD PERFECTION FROM ME ALL THIS TIME ?!

 **taeurple** : HEY TO BE FAIR I DDINT THINK HE WAS YOUR TYPE  
**taeurple** : YOU NORMALLY LIKE TALL MUSCLY DUDES

 **mochichim** : oh shit tru  
**mochichim** : youre forgiven <3

 **taeurple** : ty soulmate <3

 **mochichim** : hoseok is still a bigger rat than fucking ratatouille though

 **taeurple** : I JUST SCRJWAMED

\---

 **\- 1:28 am, 08/14/18 -**  


As Jungkook approached the creek the first thing he noticed was how much darker the area seemed than normal. The second was a hooded figure crouched down by the water, droplets spinning up and around his hand. "I didn't know you were a water demon." Jungkook hummed, crouching down beside Tristan who just snickered.  
"Trust me Kookie, there's a lot you don't know about me." He hummed out, letting the water fall back into the creek. "So, what is it exactly that you're wanting me to do?"

Jungkook was silent for a bit, debating on whether or not he truly wanted to do this. His thoughts roamed wild for a moment before he realized he had nothing to lose from this. So, with a sigh, he sat down fully on the ground beside Tristan. "My first year here I met this guy named Kwon Minjun." Jungkook started, wrapping his arms around his knees. "We started dating almost right away. I even met his parents a few times and it was all fine until one day his brother comes up to me all red in the face. Tells me Minjun wants nothing to do with me and I would be doing them a favor by staying as far away from him as I could." Jungkook explained, hating the fact he began to get choked up. "I just- I just wanna know what I did that was so wrong for him to leave me like that? He runs everytime I try to talk to him."

The silence hung heavily in the air, almost worrying Jungkook. Tristan wouldn't look away from the creek, so Jungkook just hoped it meant he was thinking.

"I'll do it." Tristan whispered finally after a few moments of silence, the simplicity of it causing Jungkook's eye brow to raise. "And you don't have to owe me either."  
"Are you sure about this?" Jungkook questioned, studying Tristan's face. "I wouldn't be offended if you turned it down."  
"Let's just say this wouldn't be my first time doing this sort of thing for a friend, so I really don't mind Kook. As long as your intentions are true," Tristan looked over at Jungkook then, an unreadable look in his eyes. "Then I don't mind."  
"Thank you, Tris." Jungkook smiled slightly, a bit shocked when Tristan wrapped on arm around his shoulder to pull him close. Neither had anything left to say, so instead they stayed there and just enjoyed the silence.


	2. protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squirrel: i just watched someone straight up deck soorin in the face and im in love
> 
> minnow: gasp  
> minnow: my husband is cheating on me ???
> 
> minjunnie: sigh  
> minjunnie: who was it sungie?
> 
> squirrel: that new kid lmao
> 
> memelix: TRISTAN HYUNG PUNCHED SOMEONE ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic will probably be a mix of crackhead antics with an actual plot and storyline so i hope you all enjoy it

_**\- 11:08 am, 08/16/18 -**_  
  
( unnamed chat )  
  
**bitchboi** : yo someone wanna tell me why i just got called "spawn of evil itself"??  
**bitchboi** : like not a new nickname for me lmao but it was completely unwarranted  
  
**mochichim** : oh god  
  
**junglebitch** : who was it ??? i'll fight a bitch i swear  
  
**bitchboi** : some dude named soorin  
**bitchboi** : oh  
**bitchboi** : i just saw him show off his wings for some girls  
**bitchboi** : of course he's a fallen angel  
  
**mochichim** : yeah, he's like that  
**mochichim** : honestly his entire friend group is like a that  
**mochichim** : i try to stay away from them, they arent worth the energy  
  
**bitchboi** : brb soorin just punched an underclassmen.  
  
**mochichim** : oh boy  
  
\---

 _ **\- 11:13 am, 08/16/18 -**_  
  
"Hey, fuck face!"  
  
Changbin was mildly confused, and still slightly dazed from the blow he took when he heard the stranger. Even more so when the stranger pushed Soorin away, looking ready to throw his own punches. "Of course it's you." Soorin scoffed, shoving the tattooed man back. "Why don't you go running back to that piece of a shit brother of yours and his whore."  
  
The next few moments seemed to blur completely for Changbin, not quite able to comprehend the fact that one second the two were in each other's faces and the next Soorin was on the ground with a bloody nose. He felt thin fingers wrap around his wrist shortly after, tugging him away just as Soorin's friends came running over. "Keep up, kid!" The tattooed man smirked, letting go of Changbin's wrist once they both were at the same pace.  
  
Once they were off campus and far from Soorin, the stranger slowed down. Changbin wasn't sure why he slowed down as well, but something about the stranger made him feel calm. "Thank you for getting him away from me." Changbin breathed out, brushing his hair back.  
"It's not a problem, I don't tolerate bullies." The stranger chuckled before holding out a hand to Changbin. "My name's Tristan Seo."  
"Seo Changbin. You're friends with Felix and Hyunjin right?" Changbin mentioned, taking Tristan's hand to shake it.  
"I am, they're on the dance team with me." Tristan grinned softly. "I gotta go do something before class, but message me sometime if you ever need anything. My username is bitchboi, no spaces and spelled with an I." Tristan began walking off at that, waving goodbye to Changbin without looking at him. "See ya around little Seo."  
\---

 _ **\- 11:18 am, 08/16/18 -**_  
  
( let chan have some rest 2k18 )  
  
**squirrel** : i just watched someone straight up deck soorin in the face and im in love  
  
**minnow** : gasp  
**minnow** : my husband is cheating on me ???  
  
**minjunnie** : sigh  
**minjunnie** : who was it sungie?  
  
**squirrel** : that new kid lmao  
  
**memelix** : TRISTAN HYUNG PUNCHED SOMEONE ?!  
  
**poutyboy** : WAIT WHAT  
  
**squirrel** : he was protecting binnie hyung it looked like  
  
**memelix** : wait what  
  
**minnow** : well this just got interesting  
  
  
( dance squad )  
  
**minnow** : hows the hand tristan  
  
**bitchboi** : lovely thank you for asking  
  
**mochichim** : wHAT DO YOU MEAN HOWS THE HAND TRISTAN TELL ME YOU DIDNT  
  
**bitchboi** : he was about to pummel this kid named changbin  
**bitchboi** : then he called ten a whore and johnny a piece of shit  
**bitchboi** : i sister snapped  
**bitchboi** : you dont fuck with my family like that  
  
**tenten** : they called johnny a what now  
  
**hoebi** : im surprised you havent been sent to the pricipals office ???  
  
**bitchboi** : nah changbin and i ran lmao im not dumb  
  
**junglebitch** : im under that bridge we met at if you wanna come chill  
  
**bitchboi** : omw  
  
**memelix** : is changbin okay ?!  
  
**bitchboi** : yeah, i think so  
**bitchboi** : he probably will have a black eye from soorin punching him  
**bitchboi** : but soorin probably has a broken nose so :)  
  
**memelix** : ill go by his dorm after classes  
**memelix** : oh yeah btw  
**memelix** : my friend jisung said youre hot  
  
**bitchboi** : tell jisung hes a cutie and should come say hi next time  
  
  
( let chan have some rest 2k18 )  
  
**memelix** : he said you're a cutie and should say hi next time  
  
**squirrel** : KAJDJMDJSJA  
  
  
( **private chat** : _poutyboy_ , _minnow_ )  
  
**poutyboy** : did you just break a pencil  
  
**minnow** : yep  
  
**poutyboy** : is it cause of the chat?  
  
**minnow** : yep.  
  
**poutyboy** : look i know youre a pretty private guy and only really ever confide in chan or Woojin  
**poutyboy** : but if you need to vent I'm here for you hyung  
  
**minnow** : thank you, jinnie  
**minnow** : ill be fine its just a crush  
  
**poutyboy** : in my own opinion, i think you should tell him hyung  
  
**minnow** : maybe  
**minnow:**  anyways you should focus in class  
**minnow** : dont forget about dance practice on Saturday  
**minnow** : hobi hyung said itll be our last one before tristan can join  
**minnow** : something about his paperwork getting lost in the office  
  
**poutyboy** : alright, ill remind felix to~  
**poutyboy** : talk to ya later hyung !  
  
**minnow:**  see ya jinnie  
  
\---  
  
_**\- 11:29 am, 08/17/18 -**_  
  
( **private chat:** _gdragon_ , _minjunnie_ )  
  
**gdragon** : hey, hows school going?  
  
**minjunnie** : its going well~  
  
**gdragon** : mom was asking about how your buisness courses were going  
  
**minjunnie** : oh uh  
**minjunnie** : theyre doing really well!  
**minjunnie** : i have straight as  
  
**gdragon** : thats awesome junnie!  
**gdragon** : im sorry to cut this so short but the producer just got back  
**gdragon** ; see you on sunday at home  
  
**minjunnie** : bye, hyung

  
"Are you ever gonna tell them the truth?" Chan sighed as he watched Minjun slip his phone back into his bag.  
"Maybe on my death bed." He grumbled, rubbing circles on his temples.  
"You can't hide you being a photography student forever, Min." Chan reminded him, sipping on his coffee shortly after.  
"And you can't run from your problems by drowning in caffeine, Christopher, but I don't judge you." Minjun huffed, picking at his lunch.  
"Did somebody say caffeine?" A deep voice spoke up as Minjun felt someone plop down next to him, glancing over to see the infamous new kid he had kept hearing about. "Nice to meet you, Tristan Seo." He grinned, holding out a tattooed hand to the fairy.  
"Kwon Minjun." He whispered, suddenly feeling very shy as he shook the hand. "This is my friend Bang Ch-"  
"Yeah sorry don't care," Tristan spoke bluntly, not even bothering to glance at Chan. "I'm mainly here to inquire about a few things-"  
"SEO YOUNGMIN." As soon as that angry voice boomed out, Tristan looked extremely annoyed.  
"Fucking angels." He hissed, jumping up. "Trust me when I say you'll be seeing me around again, Minjunnie~" He taunted before running, a very pissed off angel following in pursuit.  
"Well, he seems pleasant." Chan deadpanned before sipping his coffee more, Minjun just blinking in confusion as he still was trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
\---  
  
**_\- 12:07 pm, 08/17/18 -_**  
  
( unnamed chat )  
  
**bitchboi** : yo anyone here know how to cover up bruises with make up  
  
**mochichim** : omw  
  
**junglebitch** : what happened ???  
  
**bitchboi** : lets just say i may have detention for getting in a fight  
**bitchboi** : i guess you could say i've had my  
  
_**bitchboi** changed the chat name to mischeif managed!_  
  
jaejae: you have no idea how hard i just sighed  
  
\---

 _ **\- 1:06 pm, 08/22/18 -**_  
  
( 3racha + minjun )  
  
**squirrel** : YO GUYS SOMEONE PUT SOORIN IN THE INFIRMARY  
  
**minjunnie** : no way  
  
**kangachris** : wait for real?  
  
**changebean** : tbh he's had it coming lmao  
**changebean** : that black eye he gave me couldnt have come at a worse time  
**changebean** : i almost fucked up my assignment cause i couldn't see what keys i was pressing half the time  
  
**minjunnie** : im pretty sure new kid fought him  
**minjunnie** : seems like they have a back and forth thing going on  
**minjunnie** : oh and he is kinda rude ???  
  
**kangachris** : kinda is an understatement  
  
**changebean** : he seems nice to minho hyung, lix, and jinnie  
  
**squirrel** : plus he literally kept changbin from getting his ass kicked  
**squirrel** : and he was nice to me :c  
  
**kangachris** : guess im the odd one out then lmao  
  
**minjunnie** : you dont think he assumed youre like the other angels right?  
  
**kangachris** : yeah most of the demons around here dont like me either  
**kangachris** : i dont think they realize theres a reason i distanced myself from them  
  
**squirrel** : wait you used to know soorin ???  
  
**minjunnie** : we both did when we first enrolled here  
**minjunnie** : i dropped him after he called me "impure" for dating jungkook  
  
**squirrel** : YOU DATED JUNGKOOK ?!  
  
**changebean** : wait i didn't know about this either  
**changebean** : i thought you just had a crush on him  
  
**minjunnie** : well would you look at the time  
  
**kangachris** : drop it you two, its a sore subject  
  
**squirrel** : aye aye captain kangaroo  
  
  
( let chan have some rest 2k18 )  
  
**kangachris** : minho youre about to be a widow  
  
**minnow** : hella  
  
_**squirrel** sent an image!_


	3. Wallace and Gromit and the Curse of the Were-Rabbitt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaejae set junglebitch's nickname to 'wallace'.
> 
> bitchboi: HA
> 
> jaejae set bitchboi's nickname to 'gromit'.
> 
> wallace: H A
> 
> gromit: i hope you choke on your lunch jung yoonoh.

_**\- 6:57 pm, 08/24/18 -**_  
  
Tristan had never been more thankful for being a water demon before the past week.  
  
When he was younger he used to whine to his brother how his friends were so much cooler than him, being able to create earth platforms or small tornados or even throwing around fire balls. Instead all he could do was morph water into different shapes. Sure, as he got older he learned how to do so much more, but he just could never feel happy with his abilities.  
  
But as he slipped his beaten and bruised body into the sudsy water and watched the bruises slowly begin to fade, he truly had never been more grateful for those powers.  
  
After a while of soaking Tristan noticed some of the bruises hadn't lightened at all, proving to him he couldn't keep up the physical strain for much longer. "I've really fucked myself over this time huh, Aurora?" He mumbled as he noticed his cat slip into the bathroom, soft purrs emitting from the tiny orange and white kitten as Tristan scratched behind her ears. "Maybe I should make some demon friends."  
"Or you could tell us what is going on." Someone hummed from the doorway, Tristan not even bothering to look at them.  
"I have it handled, Ten." He huffed out, watching Aurora roll around on the floor.  
"Forgive me for not believing you when I can see how bad your bruises are." Ten scoffed, walking over to sit on the edge of the tub. "I thought you came here to not get into fights with angels anymore."  
"I came here to be with you and Johnny." Tristan corrected, glancing at him for a moment. "The school is just part of that."  
"That doesn't mean you should throw away this opportunity Tris." Ten sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "The school called Johnny."  
"...how pissed is he?" Between the look in Tristan's eyes and how quiet his words were, Ten's heart began to crack, especially knowing how much Tristan hated upsetting his brother.  
"At you? Zero. At Soorin and his gang? Over 100." Ten chuckled a bit, brushing Tristan's hair back. "Me though? I'm very upset with you for keeping it from us. You and Johnny... You're the only family I have. I hate seeing you hurt like this."  
"I'm sorry hyung." Tristan sniffled, his tough guy facade shattering completely at that moment. "I-I'm so sorry..."  
"Finish up your bath and get dressed, then after Johnny gets home let's all go get some food." Ten spoke softly, ruffling Tristan's hair as he stood. As he approached the door, he turned to look at the sniffling younger. "Also, there's no need to apologize to us. Just come to us next time okay?"  
"Okay," Tristan whispered, grinning weakly as he watched Ten disappear into the hallway.  
  
\---  
  
_**\- 8:56 am, 08/25/18 -**_  
  
( _dance squad_ )  
  
**hoebi** : its tristans first practice today  
**hoebi** : paperwork went through last night  
**hoebi** : so afterward i wanna go get dinner together  
**hoebi** : hyungs treat~  
  
**junglebitch** : lmao with what money  
  
**mochichim** : youre one to talk  
  
**junglebitch** : i hope you choke you midget  
  
**mochichim** : SAY THAT TO MY FUCKIN FACE YOU COWARD  
  
**junglebitch** : sorry i dont think i can bend down low enough  
  
**memelix** : that sounds like a good idea hyung !!!  
  
**hoebi** : im with tristan on felix being my favorite  
  
**poutyboy** : i just opened the chat and already there is so much favoritism i will not stand for this  
  
**hoebi** : youre jimins favorite  
  
**mochichim** : very true  
**mochichim:**  hi jinnie~  
  
**poutyboy** : okay im happy, proceed  
  
**jaejae** : tristan isnt here today  
  
**hoebi** : WAIT WHAT WHY  
  
**jaejae** : idk, johnny texted me saying he wouldnt be making it  
**jaejae** : i tried calling him but it went straight to voice mail so i was gonna head over to their apartment at lunch  
**jaejae** : side note never let me take weekend classes ever again  
  
**junglebitch** : ill come with  
  
**memelix** : i wish we had the same lunch period i wanna go :cc  
  
**mochichim** : wait why hasnt ten said anything  
  
**hoebi** : _@tenten_ i see you reading our messages  
  
**tenten** : well shit ive been found out  
  
**jaejae** : is Tristan okay?  
  
**tenten** : yes and no?  
**tenten** : did you guys know he was getting into fights daily?  
  
**mochichim** : i knew about one but not daily ?!?!  
  
**hoebi** : WHAT  
  
**memelix** : is he okay?  
  
**junglebitch** : oh no  
**junglebitch** : oh fuck no  
  
**jaejae** : oh boy  
  
**mochichim** : jungkook just took off at rabbitt speed so hes pissed  
  
**hoebi** : HE DECKED SOORIN IN THE FACE AND SAID, AND I QUOTE, "Don't you fucking dare touch one of my friends ever again." AND SOORIN ACTUALLY LOOKS TERRIFIED  
  
\---  
  
_**\- 11:25 am, 08/25/18 -**_  
  
( _let chan have some rest 2k18_ )  
  
_**poutyboy** sent an image!_

  
  
**poutyboy** : minjun after watching his man deck soorin  
  
**minjunnie** : SHUT THE FUCK UP  
  
**kangachris** : wait what ???  
  
**woobear** : JUNNIE HAS A MAN ?!  
  
**bbfox** : what is going on ?  
  
**squirrel** : JUNGKOOK DECKED SOORIN IN THE FACE  
**squirrel** : IVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY IN ALL MY DAYS  
  
\---  
  
_**\- 11:47 am, 08/25/18 -**_  
  
_**modelboi** created a new chat!_  
  
_**modelboi** added **mochichim** and **taeurple** to the chat!_  
  
_**mochichim** added **junglebitch** and **hoebi** to the chat!_  
  
_**modelboi** set the chat name to 'seokjin and his bitches'._  
  
**modelboi** : hello  
**modelboi** : i have gathered you all here today to talk about what the FUCK that was jungkook  
  
**junglebitch** : do i know you lmao ???  
  
**modelboi** : I AM YOUR HYUNG YOU FUCKING BRAT  
  
**junglebitch** : WHICH ONE ????  
  
**modelboi** : i  
**modelboi** : i am offended  
  
**mochichim** : its jin hyung  
  
**junglebitch** : JIN HYUNG HEY HI HOW ARE YOU MY FAVORITE AND MOST AHNDSOME HYING  
  
**taeurple** : lmao pussy  
  
_**hoebi** added **joonie** and **yoongi**!_  
  
**hoebi** : joon your man is here  
**hoebi** : chim your man is here  
  
**joonie** : what  
  
**mochichim** : JUNG HOSEOK I SWEAR TO FUVKIGN  
  
**taeurple** : YOONGI HYUNG MY DAEGU BROTHER~  
  
**yoongi** : how do i leave this  
  
**modelboi** : wait kim namjoon? the sphinx from orientation?  
  
**joonie** : i  
**joonie** : JUNG HOSEOK  
  
**hoebi** : at least let me get one last dick before i die  
  
**mochichim** : can we go back to watching jin hyung murder kook  
  
**modelboi** : WHY DID YOU JUST PUNCH A MAN WITH NO WARNING  
  
**junglebitch** : his group has been fighting my friend so i fought back.  
  
**joonie** : Jungkook I understand why you did it, but you've been on thin ice since your first year here. Is it really such a good idea to give the principal anything else to expell you?  
  
**junglebitch** : fuck the system lmao  
  
**taeurple** : yEAH FUCK THE SYSTEM  
  
**mochichim** : KOOK, TAE, NO  
  
\---  
  
**_\- 3:01 pm, 08/25/18 -_**  
  
( **private chat** : _junglebitch_ , _bitchboi_ )  
  
**bitchboi** : did you actually punch soorin  
  
**junglebitch** : yep  
  
**bitchboi** : w H Y  
  
**junglebitch** : BECAUSE THEY WOULDN'T STOP FUCKING WITH YOU  
**junglebitch** : They tormented Jimin his first year and it took me two whole years to get here to protect him  
**junglebitch** : they gave minjun so much shit for dating me our first year  
**junglebitch** : hell they even trapped me in a cage on my first turn. the fire department had to cut the cage away then next morning  
**junglebitch** : now they wanna gang up on you?  
**junglebitch** : lmao not on my fuckin watch  
  
**bitchboi** : i hate them even more now  
**bitchboi** : who the fuck does that on someones first turn ?!  
**bitchboi** : please tell me they got into trouble  
  
**junglebitch** : the principal asked me why i didnt go into the forest like everyone else does  
**junglebitch** : like bitch it was my first year how would i know to run to the forest when i start sprouting bunny ears  
  
**bitchboi** : wait what  
  
**jungblebitch** : ...fuck  
  
**bitchboi** : YOU'RE A WERE-RABBITT?  
  
**junglebitch** : HAHA NO,,,,,,  
  
**bitchboi** : YOU WALLACE AND GROMIT MOTHER FUCKER  
  
**junglebitch** : WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT

  
  
( _dance squad_ )  
  
_**bitchboi** sent an image!_

  
  
**bitchboi** : look i found a picture of jungkook  
  
**tenten** : OH MY GOD IS THAT FROM WALLACE AND GROMIT  
**tenten** : JOHNNY SAID THE SAME THING AFTER I TOLD HIM ABOUT KOOK JOINING THE TEAM  
  
**junglebitch** : OH FUCK YOU I GOOGLED IT  
  
**mochichim** : i just saw jaehyun fall over laughing what is it  
  
**memelix** : OH MY G O D I CANT  
  
**minnow** : is this some american/Australian thing ???  
  
**junglebitch** : apparently  
**junglebitch** : technically a british/american/Australian thing in the early 2000's  
  
**bitchboi** : AM I WRONG THOUGH ?!  
  
_**jaejae**  set  **junglebitch'** s nickname to ' **wallace** '._  
  
**bitchboi** : HA  
  
_**jaejae**  set  **bitchboi'** s nickname to ' **gromit** '._  
  
**wallace** : H A  
  
**gromit** : i hope you choke on your lunch jung yoonoh.  
  
\---  
  
_**\- 10:28 am, 08/26/18 -**_  
  
( _3racha + minjun_ )  
  
**minjunnie** : can someone contain chan pls  
  
**changebean** : why ?  
  
**minjunnie** : so he drank a l o t of coffee earlier  
**minjunnie** : by a lot i mean like 10x more than normal  
**minjunnie** : i took him to the studio to burn it off and he wont stop dancing to dance the night away  
  
**squirrel** : ON MY MCFUCKIN WAY  
**squirrel** : FELIX IS TO

  
  
( _dance squad_ )  
  
**memelix** : SORRY TO INTERUPT YOUR MURDER PLANS HYUNG BUT IF ANYONE WANTS TO COME DANCE TO SOME TWICE HEAD FOR THE STUDIO NOW  
  
**mochichim** : OH FUCK YEAH  
  
**minnow** : HYUNJIN AND I ARE ON OUR WAY  
  
**wallace** : oh my god im wheezibg  
  
**jaejae** : WHAT WAS THAT TRIDTAN  
  
**gromit** : bitch you say twice im gonna book it  
  
**memelix** : SUCH A MCFREAKIN MOOD  
  
\---  
  
_**\- 11:01 am, 08/26/18 -**_  
  
On the outside, Tristan looked and acted like he was some asshole who didn't give a fuck about anything or anyone. But just one close look into any of his interactions with friends showed he had many sides to him. It got Chan wondering, who was truly behind all the walls Tristan had put up?  
  
The way he was with the youngest to was the driving factor of Chan knowing that Tristan wasn't an awful person. If one of them even seemed to be struggling Tristan was there and helping in any way he could. Even with people he didn't know, as with Changbin, Tristan seemed to easily slip into a big brother type of friend.  
  
But then with the other 97 liners, he was both sarcastic and caring. He'd seen it many times in the way Tristan would tell Jungkook to fuck off and in the same breath be concerned for him if he seemed in pain.  
  
Tristan cared deeply about everyone around him, whether he knew them or not, and that was something Chan couldn't help but admire about him.  
  
\---  
  
_**\- 10:31 am, 08/27/18 -**_  
  
( _mischief managed_ )  
  
**junglebitch** : hey, did you guys get that new assignment to?  
  
**bitchboi** : yes and im gonna fucking yeet myself if i get stuck with soorin  
  
**mochichim:**  new assignment ??  
  
**jaejae** : its for fourth and second years  
**jaejae** : we are gonna be put into groups of five or six that are mixmatched between the vocal students, the dance students, and the music production students  
**jaejae** : since kook and i are dual vocal and dance i doubt we'd be put in the same group  
  
**bitchboi** : since im just on the dance team do you think they might put me with either of you?  
  
**junglebitch** : i hope so  
**junglebitch** : it'll probably be groups with a few dual students with one or two single study ones  
  
**mochichim** : oh yeah i remember doing that in my second year  
**mochichim** : i didnt think theyd ever do it again tbh  
  
**jaejae** : how come hyung?  
  
**mochichim** : aha well,,,,  
**mochichim** : my group may have broke the stage,,,,,,,,  
  
**bitchboi** : wait what stage  
  
**mochichim** : are they not gonna have to guys perform the song?  
  
**junglebitch** : tristan did you tune out after you heard 'assigned groups' ???  
  
**bitchboi** : hey in my defense i was thinking about how to get away with making soorin potentially do all the work if we got partnered  
  
**jaejae** : well guess we have to wait until classes are over  
**jaejae** : i gotta focus now so ill see ya at lunch  
  
**bitchboi** : wait class started  
  
**junglebitch** : how have you not been expelled yet  
  
**bitchboi** : thats a secret, my dear friend, for a later date  
  
\---  
  
_**\- 4:05 pm, 08/27/18 -**_  
  
( _seokjin and his bitches_ )  
  
**junglebitch** : im gonna fucking yeet myself off a cliff  
**junglebitch** : oh wrong chat  
  
**mochichim** : did you get your project assignment?  
  
**modelboi** : what's going on ???  
  
**yoongi** : kid you okay?  
  
**joonie** : Please do not 'yeet' yourself off of a cliff.  
  
**hoebi** : you summoned the parent squad  
  
**junglebitch** : i did get my group assingment and my ex is in it so :D FUCK :D  
  
**taeurple** : in all my years of knowing jeon jungkook he has never used a smiley.  
**taeurple** : not even once.  
**taeurple** : which means the ex is minjun?  
  
**junglebitch** : y e p  
**junglebitch** : and two of his best friends  
**junglebitch** : so half the group hates me basically  
**junglebitch** : IM !!! SO !!! FUCKED !!! YAY !!! :D  
  
**mochichim** : who is the other person ?  
  
**junglebitch** : idk i saw 'seo changbin, bang chan, kwon minjun, jeon jungkook' and then ran 

  
  
( _mischief managed_ )  
  
**bitchboi** : I GOT FUCKING PAIRED WITH AN ANGEL FUCKING END ME

  
  
( _seokjin and his bitches_ )  
  
**mochichim** : well tristan doesnt like his group either at least  
  
**modelboi** : is this that boy that you punched soorin for, kookie ?  
  
**junglebitch** : who, minjun or tris?  
**junglebitch** : cause i did it for both at different times  
  
**hoebi** : ive never heard jin hyung sigh so hard before  
  
**mochichim** : kook i literally just said tristan  
  
**modelboi** : jimin can you add him the baby has me too stressed to talk to  
  
**taeurple** : LMAO  
  
_**junglebitch** added **bitchboi**!_  
  
**junglebitch** : AT LEAST NOW I HAVE A TRUE FRIEND  
  
**bitchboi** : sup junglefuck  
  
**junglebitch** : i retract my precious statement.  
  
**bitchboi** : who is seokjin and why am i suddenly one of his bitches  
  
**modelboi** : i am seokjin, how lovely to meet you finally  
  
**joonie** : From what I've heard, the only ones here you didn't already know are Jin hyung, Yoongi hyung, and I.  
  
**bitchboi** : ohohohohohoho  
**bitchboi** : yoongi is here, huh ?

  
  
( _mischief managed_ )  
  
**mochichim** : i will castrate you and feed your dick to the dogs  
  
**jaejae** : what the actual fuck jimin hyung

  
  
( _seokjin and his bitches_ )  
  
**bitchboi** : big fan of his mixtape  
  
**junglebitch** : pussy  
  
**bitchboi** : fuck the up shut you bunny wallace and gromit lookin ass  
  
**junglebitch** : WHERE ARE YOU BITCH BOY  
  
**bitchboi** : COME FIND ME, BUNNY BOY.  
  
**hoebi** : is this what dance practice is gonna be like today  
  
**mochichim** : hoseok this is what my everyday is like  
  
**taeurple** : oh shit you called him hoseok  
  
**mochichim** : yeah cause hE'S STILL A FUCKIN RAT  
  
**hoebi** : I SAID I WAS S O R R Y  
  
**modelboi** : joonie?  
  
**mochichim** : SORRY DOESNT MAKE UP FOR THIS BETRAYAL  
  
**joonie** : Yes love?  
  
**hoebi** : YOURE MORE OVERDRAMATIC THEN TEN AND JIN HYUNG COMBINED SOMETIMES  
  
**modelboi** : lets runaway and never look back  
  
**mochichim** : OH YOU'RE ONE TO FUCKING TALK  
  
**joonie** : Plane tickets already booked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I have zero clue if anyone mentioned knows what wallace and gromit is, I just went off of where the movie I referenced was released.
> 
> Also, if you recognize any references I make in this story ILY <<<<<<<3333333


	4. coffeeshop sound track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bitchboi: i hate everyone
> 
> junglebitch: ohohohohohoho  
> junglebitch: everyone huh?
> 
> bitchboi: SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH RABBITT BITCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far, if you ever feel the urge to yell at me over this feel free to anytime i'll probably yell with you
> 
> also i made that jungkook meme when i was drunk a week or so ago
> 
> good times

_**\- 08/28/18, 12:03 pm -** _

  
  
_**changebean** created a new chat!_   
  
_**changebean** added **minjunnie** , **kangachris** , **bitchboi** , and **junglebitch** to the chat!_   
  
_**changebean** named the chat 'project'!_

  
  
**junglebitch** : WAIT TRISTAN YOU'RE IN MY GROUP?  
  
 **bitchboi** : oh yeah  
 **bitchboi** : kinda blanked on that  
 **bitchboi** : wAIT HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW  
  
 **minjunnie** : oh  
 **minjunnie** : well fuck me gently with a chainsaw  
  
 **bitchboi** : YOUVE SEEN HEATHERS ?!?!  
  
 **minjunnie** : UM DUH ITS A CLASSIC ???????  
  
 **bitchboi** : HAVE YOU SEEN WALLACE AND GROMIT  
  
 **junglebitch** : i will actually punch you. im not afraid.  
  
 **kangachris** : OH MY GOD I GET IT HAHAHAHA FUCK  
  
 **changebean** : whats wallace and gromit ???  
  
 **junglebitch** : WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN.

  
  
_**bitchboi** sent an image!_

__

  
  
**bitchboi** : but i need someone to send these memes i made of you  
  
 **minjunnie** : OH MY GOD I CANT BREATHE  
  
 **junglebitch** : SO BACK TO THE PROJECT.  
  
 **kangachris** : oh yeah !   
**kangachris** : we should all meet up as soon as possible to discuss what direction we wanna go with this  
  
 **minjunnie** : oh i cant any time soon got some uh doctors stuff...  
  
 **junglebitch** : cant, got hella homework right now maybe sometime next year  
  
 **bitchboi** : hella sus that y'all sent that at the same time 👀  
 **bitchboi** : im free any time  
  
 **changebean** : i gotta study tonight but you two should meet up and start on some of the lyrics and instrumentals  
  
 **kangachris** : oh all right  
 **kangachris** : you all right with that, tristan?  
  
 **bitchboi** : superb  
  
 **kangachris** : wanna meet up in the caf for some dinner first at like, 6:30 ish? then we can head over to my dorm, i have some equipment there  
  
 **bitchboi** : alrighty, see ya then 

  
  
( _mischief managed_ )  
  
bitchboi: fucking end me  
  
  
\---  
  
 _ **\- 6:37 pm, 08/28/18 -**_

  
  
Tristan had been sitting at that table for what felt like forever, but in reality, was only three minutes. He had wanted to be late to avoid being the one waiting, but yet he was left wondering if maybe Chan had decided not to come. They still had around twenty-five minutes before dinner hour was over, but at that point, they might as well pop into Jungkook's work and order something. Tristan could already see there was barely any food left, which had him very pouty, but the moment his eyes landed on Chan all those annoyances surrounding food disappeared.   
  
  
It wasn't as if the two passed each other all the time, but with both being vocal minors they did share a few classes. That being said, Tristan had never seen Chan looking so drained of energy. "Hey man, are you okay?" He asked gently, his two personalities conflicting as his head screamed 'don't care' while his heart was already thinking of ways to get him on his way to dreamland.   
  
"Yeah just a very long day." Chan laughed half-heartedly at that, brushing his long blonde locks back out of his face. "Sorry for being a bit late, a friend of mine got locked out of his room and looked upset so I walked him over to his boyfriend's dorm."  
  
"It's all good, I wasn't waiting long."   
  
"Do you wanna eat here or go somewhere else? I know we kinda missed the good food window." Chan chuckled awkwardly at that, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.   
  
"I know just the place." Tristan grinned as he spoke, gently wrapping his hand around Chan's wrist to lead him out if the cafeteria.  
  
\---  
  
\- 7:21 pm, 08/28/18 -  
  
"There is no way you're telling the truth." Chan laughed out while Tristan held his hands up in defense, sporting an equally bright smile.   
  
"I'm telling you, dude, she chased me for three miles with a meat cleaver! American chicks are crazy sometimes, especially when it's one of my friends." He snorted out, watching Chan sip his coffee happily.   
  
  
It felt like hours had passed since they first came through the doors of that coffee shop. Jungkook's face had gone from 'Hello, what can I start you with today?' to 'Why has God forsaken me.' within seconds of seeing the pair, and since then the two had been sharing stories of their times back in their home countries.   
  
  
"So, how long have you lived around here?" Tristan asked once their laughter died out, taking a long sip of his own coffee shortly after. Chan's demeanor seemed to change quite quickly at that, his eyes casting downward toward the table.  
  
"Around eight years now I think?" Chan chuckled weakly, leaning back in his chair. "I moved here when I was thirteen."  
  
"Why so young?" Tristan whispered, taking in all the subtle changes to Chan's mood. He didn't want to pressure it, but his curiosity was thoroughly peaked.  
  
"The school was being formed back then and they wanted to do a test round with one age group. Some representatives came around Sydney and I thought "hey, why not go check it out? I don't have anything better to do today". You'd get a free ride at the school once it was opened along with free housing so there wasn't much I could think of that would make it a bad idea." Chan had begun to look out the window mid-explanation, looking extremely contemplative.  
  
"You don't sound like you feel you made the right decision." Tristan hadn't realized his hand somehow ended on top of Chan's until the Aussie's head whipped over to look at them. Tristan was about to pull it away until Chan grabbed onto him.  
  
"It... It's not that, I just miss home. I miss my family."   
  
"I can understand that." Tristan ducked his head down so he could look Chan in the eyes. "Johnny moved here when I was ten." That got Chan to lift his head some. "Then I actually moved away from Chicago when I was sixteen. Johnny doesn't know but I was living in Washington for a long time before I moved back to Chicago." Tristan smiled weakly then, leaning back as Chan lifted his head more. "It may not be the exact same, but I can understand some."  
  
  
They sat in silence for a while after that, both soaking in everything they had revealed. It wasn't until Jungkook was clocking off that they had realized how late it got. "You guys still working on the project tonight?" Kook asked as he plopped down beside Tristan, taking a sip of said boys drink only to be shoved away lightly.  
  
"Oh shit, I completely forgot about that." Chan laughed out. Tristan did his best not to note how his heart skipped a bit at the way it sounded.  
  
"Mind if I join you guys? I didn't think I'd get off this early."  
  
"That's what happens when you only work twenty hours a week." Tristan deadpanned, smirking as Jungkook squinted at him.  
  
"I'll have you know mister hacker man that I worked twenty-three hours this week-"  
  
"Wait you can hack?" Chan asked, his eyes wide while Tristan mentally plotted how to get away with murder.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could call it that. I like to call it gathering information that not everyone can access." Tristan mumbled, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks.   
  
"That's really cool." Chan's thumb brushed across Tristan's knuckles just before he pulled his own hands away. It was then Tristan's mental alarms finally began to go off.  
  
"Actually I forgot I have to go see Jimin at eight thirty, but you two could go get started on it if you want." Tristan rushed out, wasting no time in putting money on the table for his coffees.   
  
"Tristan you don't have to-" Chan began, but the demon was already out the door and practically running from the building. "Pay..." He ended up sighing out, looking down at his hand with thoughts swarming his mind.  
  
\---  
  
 _ **\- 8:30 pm, 08/28/18 -**_

  
  
( **private chat** : _mochichim_ , _bitchboi_ )  
  
 **bitchboi** : open your door hoe  
 **bitchboi** : i have wine  
  
 **mochichim** : to what do i owe this pleasure ??  
  
 **bitchboi** : i may have panicked today in front of jungkook because of one christopher bang  
 **bitchboi** : and i lied to them and said i had to be at yours  
 **bitchboi** : so

  
  
_**bitchboi** sent a photo!_

__

  
  
**bitchboi** : motha has arrived  
  
 **mochichim** : you need to stop watching drag queen meme videos  
  
 **bitchboi** : you need to open this door before i call jin or tae  
  
 **mochichim** : do you call anyone hyung   
  
**bitchboi** : my brother   
  
**mochichim** : okay fair  
 **mochichim** : let me get a robe on  
 **mochichim** : my roommate keeps this shit like a fridge and i am currently huddled under blankets  
  
 **bitchboi** : that's fair  
  
\---  
  
 ** _\- 8:09 am, 08/29/18 -_**

  
  
( _dance squad_ )  
  
 _ **tenten** cleared all nicknames!_  
  
 **tenten** : SEO YOUNGMIN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU.  
  
 **memelix** : oh boy  
  
 **poutyboy** : rip in peace hyung  
  
 **hoebi** : what did he do its not even noon yet  
  
 **tenten** : he didn't come home last night  
  
 **mochichim** : shit that's my bad  
 **mochichim** : please don't be mad at him tennie :c  
  
 **tenten** : ...what the fuck you so cute for  
 **tenten** : it's fine jimin hyung you can keep him :)  
  
 **junglebitch** : what did you two do  
  
 **mochichim** : ...drank wine  
  
 **hoebi** : okay follow-up question  
 **hoebi** : how much  
  
 **bitchboi** : two bottles  
 **bitchboi** : also i had to log in on jimin's laptop  
 **bitchboi** : i yeeted my phone out the window and the screen is gone

  
_**bitchboi** sent a photo!_

  
**tenten** : yeah you can still keep him  
 **tenten** : we don't claim him anymore  
 **tenten** : tristan who?  
  
 **junglebitch** : don't know her  
  
 **bitchboi** : i hate everyone  
  
 **junglebitch** : ohohohohohoho  
 **junglebitch** : everyone huh?  
  
 **bitchboi** : SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH RABBITT BITCH  
  
 **mochichim** : does this have to do with your gay panic over chan  
  
 **bitchboi** : I JUST PANICKED BECAUSE I THOUGHT I CROSSED A LINE  
  
 **junglebitch** : so it wasn't because you realized you and chan held hands for almost a full hour and looked like something out of a teen romcom  
  
 **bitchboi** : i  
  
 **tenten** : OH MY GOD WHAT  
  
 _ **tenten** took a screenshot!_  
  
 **bitchboi** : FUCK YOU DONT YOU DARE SEND TGAR RO JOHNNY  
  
 **memelix** : wait as in bang chan?  
  
 **bitchboi** : ...yes, lixie  
  
 _ **minnow** took a screenshot!_  
  
 **bitchboi** : Minho.  
  
 **minnow** : yes hyung? :)  
  
 **bitchboi** : what do you want.  
  
 **minnow** : ill let you know :)  
  
 **poutyboy** : oh my god hyung  
  
 **memelix** : why would you panic over holding hands with hyung ? :o  
  
 **bitchboi** : felix pls  
  
 **junglebitch** : well you see felix when two people love each other very much  
  
 _ **hoebi** kicked **junglebitch** out of the group chat!_  
  
 **hoebi** : WOOJIN MAY BE YOUNGER THAN ME BUT IF ANYONE RUINS THE YOUNG ONE's INNOCENCE I WILL BE CASTRATED  
  
 **bitchboi** ; IT WASNT EVEN LIKE THAT JUNGKOOK IS JUST A DICK  
  
 **memelix** : then what was it hyung ?   
**memelix** : oh !  
 **memelix** : is it cause chan hyung has cooties ?  
  
 **bitchboi** : yes  
 **bitchboi** : yes lixie that is exactly it  
  
 **memelix** : got it !  
  
  
( **private chat** : _memelix_ , _poutyboy_ )  
  
 **poutyboy** : scale of one to ten  
 **poutyboy** : how much are you fucking with tristan hyung right now  
  
 **memelix** : solid 15  
 **memelix** : scale of one to ten  
 **memelix** : how willing are you to help me set them up  
  
 **poutyboy** : solid 194728281.3  
  
 **memelix** : victory royale here we cOme  
  
 _ **poutyboy** blocked your contact!_  
  
memelix: _WAIT HYUNJIN **(message not delivered)**_  
memelix: _YOU SHIT HEAD **(message not delivered)**_


	5. gossip boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junglebitch: yeah that's cool
> 
> bitchboi set junglebitch's nickname to idiot!
> 
> idiot: i hope you fall into a ditch
> 
> bitchboi: and i hope you choke. xoxo
> 
> minjunnie: gossip girl

**_\- 1:03 pm, 08/31/18 -_**  
  
 **YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED INTO AN ENCRYPTED CHATROOM BY:** _aqua_  
  
 **ACCEPT?**  
  
 _[ **yes** ] - [ no ]_  
  
  
 **aqua** : hey its tristan, this is my hacker account so don't give it out to anyone. i got some info on minjun, meet me under the bridge in twenty  
  
 **bunbun** : i hate you for this name and love you for doing this for me  
 **bunbun** : see you soon  
  
\---  
  
 _ **\- 1:25 pm, 08/31/18 -**_  
  
The area under the bridge was the most secure hangout area that Tristan had ever seen. The only way to get there was very well hidden by some big boulders and it had an escape route that leads to a path toward the school. Jungkook had found it first during his first year, then he brought Jimin and Taehyung, and soon it became their groups designated meet up spot. Graffiti littered the underside of the bridge, admittedly most of it being Jungkook's or Taehyung's art, and in the most secluded spot they had brought down old couches for sitting.   
  
  
That was where Tristan was set up. His hard drive was sat carefully on the arm of the couch while he typed furiously on his keyboard, looking over and studying the information he had gathered. He had another high paying job he had been working on so admittedly he hadn't been looking into the fairy too much, but in just one night Tristan had a good idea as too why Minjun left Jungkook.  
  
  
"Hey, Tris," Jungkook called out as he approached, mainly to let the demon be aware of his presence. "What do you got for me?" He asked as he plopped down next to Tristan, grabbing out banana milk and strawberry milk from his bag.  
  
"So it turns out Minjun's family is a very big supporter of separation of the schools, even though they are all dragons and Minjun is a fairy." Tristan began, thanking Jungkook for the strawberry milk as he took it. "Last month they made a sizeable donation to the Angel Foundation, which is the main support group of separating the races by light and dark."  
  
"Minjun isn't like that at all though. If anything, he's been the most adamant about becoming friends with anyone who is a nice person." Jungkook sighed out, taking a slow sip of his milk.   
  
"You said it was his brother who did it, right?" Tristan asked, looking up to see Jungkook nod. "Then maybe Minjun didn't have any part in that choice. Did he do anything major afterward?"  
  
"Ironically enough, he switched his major the next day. Started taking Photography and Vocal classes."   
  
"I'm willing to bet that his parent's orchestrated the breakup and Minjun switching his major was his retaliation."   
  
  
Tristan shut his laptop after that, setting it on top of his bag before turning to fully face Jungkook. "So, what are you gonna do with this?"  
  
"Honestly?" Jungkook whispered, turning to look Tristan in the eyes. "I have no idea."  
  
  
\---  
  
 _ **\- 2:03 pm, 09/07/18 -**_  
  
( _project _)  
  
 **changebean** : chan and i have an instrumental done if anyone wants to come to check it out  
  
 **junglebitch** : you have no idea how fast tristan just nyoomed out of my work  
 **junglebitch** : which i ended up having to come in early too, but i can stop by after if that's cool  
  
 **kangachris** : tristan please don't fall again johnny almost murdered me when i brought you home with a busted lip  
  
 **bitchboi** : ill be fine  
 **bitchboi** : but i must become one with The Nyoom™  
  
 **minjunnie** : hey jungkook, is it okay if i stop by your work to drop off those lyrics you left here?  
  
  
( **private chat** : _junglebitch_ , _bitchboi_ )  
  
 **bitchboi** : YOU WENT TO HIS DORM AND DIDNT TELL ME  
 **bitchboi** : YOU FUCKIN SNAKE  
  
 **junglebitch** : YOUR WORSE THAN JIMIN OH MY FUCKING GOD  
 **junglebitch** : GO FOCUS ON YOUR KANGAROO CRUSH  
  
 **bitchboi** : FUCK YOU ANSWER YOUR BOYFRIENDS TEXT IDIOT  
  
 **junglebitch** : HES BOT MY BOYFEIENXS  
  
  
( _project_ )  
  
 **junglebitch** : yeah that's cool  
  
 _ **bitchboi** set **junglebitch's** nickname to **idiot**!_  
  
 **idiot** : i hope you fall into a ditch  
  
 **bitchboi** : and i hope you choke. xoxo  
  
 **minjunnie** : gossip girl  
  
 **bitchboi** : that's it i'm stealing you sorry chris got better plans  
  
 **changebean** : did  
 **changebean** : did you just call him  
  
 **kangachris** : but  
 **kangachris** : youngmin :(((  
  
 **idiot** : wait why cAN HE CALL YOU THAT BUT NOT EVEN JOHNNY CAN  
  
 **bitchboi** : i  
 **bitchboi** : okay on my way  
  
 **minjunnie** : what the fuck just happened  
  
\---  
  
 _ **\- 6:07 pm, 09/07/18 -**_  
  
 _ **memelix** created a chat!_  
  
 _ **memelix** added **poutyboy** , **junglebitch** , and 11 others to the chat!_  
  
 _ **memelix** set the chat name to 'operation tristopher'!_  
  
 **memelix** : all right gather around and listen closely  
 **memelix** : as i'm sure we all know our dearest christopher bang and tristan seo have grown fairly close  
  
 _ **changebean** sent a photo!_

  
  
 **changebean** : close is an understatement  
  
 **memelix** : WHAT THE HELL  
 **memelix** : ALSO CHAN DYED HIS HAIR ?! AND DIDN'T TELL ME ?!  
 **memelix** : wanted: new aussie hyung who wont bETRAY ME  
  
 _ **mochichim** saved an image!_  
  
 **woobear** : i can't believe this  
 **woobear** : the father of my children  
 **woobear** : left me for my vocal partner  
  
 **junglebitch** : tristan punched me the last time i put my head on his shoulder, what the fuck  
  
 **minjunnie** : changbin we need more details pls jungkook looks like he's about to lose his shit  
  
 **squirrel** : OHOHOHOHOHOHO?  
  
 **minjunnie** : 3racha can very quickly become 2racha, Han Jisung.  
  
 **squirrel** : proceed, hyung  
  
 **changebean** : i'm normally not one for sharing things like this  
 **changebean** : but they basically ditched me with our project to nap so  
 **changebean** : as minho hyung would say  
 **changebean** : fuck those hoes who meeds them lmao  
  
 **minnow** : i have never been more proud to know you than i am right now binnie  
  
 **memelix** : details pls  
 **memelix** : special inquiry from the president  
 **memelix** : he said it was for science  
  
 **changebean** : mhmmm  
 **changebean** : anyways  
 **changebean** : so chan hyung and i were just chilling, working on the track while tristan was working on the verse he wrote  
 **changebean** : he started rapping it and chan must've got whiplash from how fast he turned his head  
 **changebean** : "you can rap?"  
 **changebean** : "...i mean i can talk really fast in a melodic way, is that rapping?"  
  
 **minjunnie** : jungkook rn:  
  
 _ **minjunnie** sent a photo!_

  
  
 **memelix** : I HAVE ACHIEVED MEME STATUS  
  
 **changebean** : chan hyung pretty much had the same expression  
 **changebean** : he asked him if there were any other songs he can rap  
 **changebean** : which then led to tristan hyung singing that billionaire song by travie mccoy  
 **changebean** : chan hyung looked like he was in metaphorical heaven listening to him sing  
 **changebean** : then tristan hyung managed to convince chan hyung to sit with him to look over the lyrics, but instead he just laid on chan and they ended up falling asleep  
 **changebean** : now i am finalizing the instrumental by myself cause we have two weeks to finish the song portion **:)**  
  
 **mochichim:** tristan saw his chance to get them kangacuddles and he took it  
  
 **woobear** : how did he convince him though ???  
 **woobear** : it takes me two hours and a few cups of sleepy tea to get chan to even lay down when he has a major project to work on  
  
 **changebean** : i shit you not hyung, tristan went full cutesy mode  
 **changebean** : pouting, puppy dog eyes  
 **changebean** : "i dunno how to make these lyrics flow well. channie can you pleeeease look at them with me?"  
 **changebean** : then every time chan tried to get up after tristan laid on him Tristan would just pout and he'd lay back down  
  
 **squirrel** : whipped  
  
 **poutyboy** : *FURIOUSLY TAKING NOTES*  
  
 **memelix** : hyunjin, you literally have half the upperclassmen whipped for you  
 **memelix** : i watched them scrambled to try to walk you to class yesterday  
  
 **poutyboy** : yeah but there's one who doesn't and i mayhaps have a teensy weensy crush on him  
  
 **woobear** : oh? who, hyunjinnie?  
  
 **poutyboy** : look at the time gotta blast  
  
  
( **private chat** : _mochichim_ , _poutyboy_ )  
  
 **mochichim** : smooth  
  
 **poutyboy** : rude  
  
\---  
  
 _ **\- 07:45 am, 09/08/18 -**_  
  
The first thing Tristan became aware of when he woke up was warmth. It encompassed him completely and left him feeling safe, at home even. The second thing was the soft whisper of a song playing from what sounded like a phone speaker. The melody was familiar, but Tristan's barely coherent brain couldn't place a name. What he focused on instead was the soft singing that came from above him.   
  
  
Chan was very attractive, that Tristan already knew even before he'd properly seen him. The girls in his vocal classes tended to be on the more gossipy side and spent the majority of class talking about which boys they were interested in. Chan, Jungkook, and one of the upperclassmen named Yuta were their main focus, so Tristan got to hear all about Chan and his "perfect face" as the girls would say.  
  
  
But in those moments that Tristan was looking up at the angel, that was the only word he could use to describe Chan. Everything from the soft look on his face as he looked over a notebook to the way the sun brightened his freshly dyed dark chocolate locks made him look perfect. His eyes looked so much brighter in the natural light, leaving Tristan entranced. It was around then Chan realized he was awake, and when their eyes met Tristan felt his cheeks grow deep red with embarrassment. "Morning, sunshine." Chan grinned, Tristan immediately trying to make an excuse to himself on why his heart rate went up rapidly.  
  
"Morning," Tristan mumbled out, slowly sitting up to check the time. "Mmm, when is your first class?"  
  
"Not until nine, what about yours?" Tristan most definitely didn't shiver as Chan's fingers ran through his hair. He refused to believe it.  
  
"Ten," Tristan whispered, eyes searching Chan's face.  
  
"Wanna grab some breakfast then? My friend group is already there and you know half of them anyway, so I guess I..." Chan trailed off, a light blush slowly appearing on his cheeks. "I want you to meet the rest of them."  
  
  
From the first second Tristan sat at that table, he wished he had told Chan no. Yes, he knew the majority of the people at the table but it was the ones he didn't know that gave him anxiety. Jeongin was polite, asking him a few questions about America but otherwise, he stuck to chatting with Seungmin and Hyunjin. Woojin was a bit more talkative, but Tristan knew that he could be a chatterbox when he knew someone well enough. He'd seen it plenty of times in class. It was mainly Jisung that had Tristan mildly stressed, talking fairly quickly in Korean and firing off a bunch of questions. Tristan understood, he was excited and curious, but between his brain struggling to translate his words and his anxieties with new people in general, his brain was completely shot and barely functional.  
  
  
"Hey Jisungie, Minho wanted to know if you wanted to come over to his place tonight." The sentence startled Tristan a bit, mainly due to how sudden it was, but it shocked both Jisung and Minho greatly. The two just began staring at each other, looking for words to say, while Chan rubbed Tristan's back gently. "Sorry about him, he gets excited easily." He whispered into Tristan's ear, the demon wondering how Chan knew he was becoming stressed.  
  
"It's okay, I get it," Tristan whispered back, smiling softly in hopes that Chan wouldn't worry too much.   
  
  
The rest of breakfast went by without much issue, Tristan even exchanging usernames with his new friends just before he and Chan left to head for their dorms. Tristan kept searching for the right words to say, his mind taking over all the possibilities as they approached his building. "Do you wanna meet up again tonight?" Chan questioned, rubbing the back of his neck as he gazed down at Tristan.   
  
"Yeah, sure. Maybe we can try to have everyone there and record vocals." Tristan grinned, glancing between Chan and the door. He really didn't want this morning to end just yet. "I have dance practice at three, but I'm free whenever afterward."  
  
"I'll pick you up after then, just shoot me a text when you get home." Chan grinned, beginning to walk away backward. "I'll see you around, Tris."  
  
"See ya, Chan," Tristan whispered, watching the grinning angel turn away to walk toward his own building.  
  
  
Johnny nearly had a stroke when he saw his brother come out of the bathroom wearing much softer makeup than normal. "No more scary demon routine?" Ten questioned, a smirk playing on his lips as he checked over his hair once more.  
  
"I wanted to try something new today," Tristan mumbled, his blush of embarrassment barely visible under the orange color on his cheeks. "I'm gonna be working on the project again tonight, don't wait for me for dinner," Tristan called out as he left the apartment, leaving a giddy Ten and a confused Johnny behind.


	6. dramarama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changebean: song is finished, chan wants to throw a listening party with our closest friends today
> 
> kangachris: *chan hyung  
> kangachris: but since changbin threw me under the bus here  
> kangachris: if you guys could come by the studio around one with people you want to hear it that would be appreciated
> 
> junglebitch: i get off at 12:35 so that's perfect for me  
> junglebitch: OH FUCK
> 
> changebean: what ???
> 
> minjunnie: i smelt drama  
> minjunnie: oh yeah i can be there to chan
> 
> junglebitch: TRISTAN JUST WALKED IN WITH SOME OLDER GUY ???
> 
> minjunnie: WHAT.

_**\- 7:08 pm, 09/12/18 -**_  
  
One of the first things Minjun learned in his first year at Dokkaebi Acadamey was there rarely was a night where a party didn't happen. It was the one time all the debates about who was dark or who was light were thrown out the window. Even people like Soorin could co-exist with people he normally wouldn't deem "worthy" to breathe his air. Yet, there he was taking shots with a few of the fire demons at the school.   
  
  
This was Tristan's first party though, and Minjun was determined to make sure he had fun. They were an odd pair to see out and about. Kwon Minjun, younger brother of star student Kwon Jiyong, straight-A student, soft aesthetic. Then there was Tristan Seo, the foreigner kid with a chip on his shoulder and a dark aesthetic to match.   
  
  
Their surface levels most certainly didn't match, but their inner selves seemed to be mixed up entirely as well. While Tristan hung back, opting to be more reserved and quietly sip his beer, Minjun was the center of the party. The fairy had a knack for brightening up the room, it was something Tristan had grown to admire deeply, but he couldn't help feeling like an outsider. As people drank more, their Korean slurred and became hard to decipher which left Tristan's brain struggling to sort the words he was hearing.   
  
  
At one moment when he stepped away, he found another demon standing on his own in the kitchen. He didn't seem nearly as plastered as everyone else, but he didn't seem entirely sober either. "Hey, you're that new kid right?" He questioned, moving to lean against the bar next to Tristan.   
  
"Kind of? I mean, I've been here for a month so I don't know just how new I am." Tristan laughed softly. "My name's Tristan."  
  
"Jongin, but my friends call me Kai." Kai grinned gently as he held out a hand to Tristan. "How old are you, Tristan?"  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna be twenty-two in January. What about you?" Tristan was happy to be having normal, coherent conversation with someone but out of the corner of his eye he could see a very drunk Minjun dancing with a very sketchy looking guy.  
  
"I'll be twenty-five in January as well." Kai grinned before his gaze trailed to where Tristan had kept glancing toward. "You know Minjun?"  
  
"Kind of?" Tristan tried to laugh, but his worry was eating at him. "I should go make sure he's okay, it was nice meeting you Kai!" Tristan quickly left after that, making a bee line for the fairy.  
  
  
From afar the two didn't seem too out of place, but the closer Tristan got the more things he noticed. Minjun wasn't there by his own will, in fact, he seemed to be trying to get away but the sketchy man had a firm grip on him. One rough shove from Tristan fixed that though, the guy looking stunned while Minjun latched onto his friend's side. "The fuck you think you're doing, creep?!" Tristan yelled, smirking at the party seemed to focus on the guy. Tristan knew if it grew into a fight he wouldn't win, but hopefully, with an audience, the guy wouldn't be stupid enough to try it.  
  
"Tristan can we please leave?" Minjun whispered, his grip on Tristan's shirt becoming shaky with the way the man glared at the two.  
  
"Go figure the slut had a boyfriend." The man snorted. "You should know he came onto me, dude. He wa-"  
  
"Please, do yourself a favor and shut the fuck up before you turn this into some idiotic movie trope. Blah blah blah, asshole calls sweet person a slut because they didn't want to suck your dick. Boo fucking hoo, cry me a river." Tristan scoffed, wrapping an arm protectively around Minjun's shoulders. "But just so you're aware, if he wasn't drunk then I guarantee he would be the one ripping your ass to shreds pal."   
  
"You little fuck-" the man began as he lunged forward, presumably to attack the two, but he stopped mid-air. Tristan was confused until he noticed the hardened mud around the guys feet.  
  
"I suggest you let them leave, unless you want a repeat of our first year." Kai hissed out at the man, stepping between them just as the mud shattered.   
  
"It's against the rules to use magic on a student." The man huffed out, looking mildly terrified. On any other night Tristan would have stayed to see the end of the fight, but Minjun passed out with his head on Tristan's shoulder. With one swift movement Minjun was on Tristan's back and the two were on their way to the closest dorm to them.  
  
  
As Tristan laid Minjun on Hyunjin and Felix's couch, he could hear him mumbling about something. "Junnie?" Tristan whispered, brushing his hair back out.  
  
"I still love him." He whined out, flipping onto his back. Minjun's eyes were beginning to glow green slightly as a orange tulip bloomed from the couch. "He's so stupid though." Minjun pouted at that, gripping a pillow in his arms childishly.  
  
"Who, Junnie?" Tristan already knew the answer, but he wanted confirmation just so he could have no doubts.  
  
"That big dumb dumb bunny boy." Minjun huffed out, turning to look up at Tristan. "Ever since his birthday I've been trying to forget him but I just can't."  
  
  
That thoroughly confused Tristan, wondering what could have possibly happened the night of Jungkook's twenty-first.  
  
\---  
  
 _ **\- 8:03 pm, 09/01/2018 -**_  
  
  
Jungkook was lucky as hell to have his birthday fall on a Saturday, having zero repercussions school-wise for drinking all night. By the time eight had rolled around barely anyone in the building was sober. Tristan, Jimin, and Taehyung were off giggling in the corner while Jungkook, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Namjoon were playing beer pong in the rec room. 'Dancers verses Production students' people had called it, but none of them cared about winning. At least until Minjun walked into the room, then Jungkook had a sudden competitive urge smack him across the face.   
  
  
Needless to say, he and Hoseok won the next few games before another group stepped in and Jungkook was pulled off into a separate room by the fairy.  
  
  
Minjun looked extremely nervous, but also breath takingly beautiful in the moonlight.   
  
"I need you to drop out of the project."   
  
And just like that, the image was shattered.  
  
"This is half of our grades, Minjun." Jungkook deadpanned, leaning against the windowsill as he watched Minjun begin to pace.  
  
"I know, but maybe you can be put with another group? Or- or we could trade-"  
  
"Besides, why do I have to be the one to leave?" Jungkook scoffed, shaking his head. "why do either of us have to leave? Am I that unbearable to be around?"  
  
  
Silence hung in the air thickly, wrapping around Jungkook's neck and chest. It slowly became harder to breathe as his eyes focus on that unreadable face of Minjun's.  
  
"It's not that." Minjun whispered finally, eyes locked onto the floor. "Believe me, I want to be around you. But I can't."  
  
"But why, Minjun?" Jungkook already knew the reasons behind it, but he wanted to hear it from Minjun. He wanted to hear him say he still loved him.  
  
"Kookie please don't make me answer that." Minjun whispered shakily, tears welling up in his eyes. Jungkook just shook his head before moving to leave, Minjun reaching out to grab onto his shirt.  
  
"Min, I'm not gonna stand here and wait for you forever." Jungkook's whisper was harsh, but his voice held all the emotions he'd been holding onto for the past few years.  
  
"Then don't stand." Minjung mumbled, bringing his eyes up to meet Jungkook's for the first time in a very long time. "Dance with me."  
  
\---  
  
 _ **\- 11:45 pm, 09/12/18 -**_  
  
( _my children_ )  
  
 **bitchboi** : thank you for letting him stay there, hyunlix  
  
 **memelix** : its not a problem !!!  
  
 **poutyboy** : both of you are welcome anytime, hyung  
 **poutyboy** : may i ask why minjun seemed really upset earlier though?  
  
 **bitchboi** : typical party asshole  
 **bitchboi** : an upperclassmen named kai stepped in though  
  
 **poutyboy** : oh, jongin hyung !  
  
 **memelix** : he's our dance teacher's TA  
  
 **bitchboi** : can you send me his username please?  
 **bitchboi** : i wanna thank him for standing up against the guy  
  
 **memelix** : of course !  
 **memelix** : **_@balletprince_**  
  
 **bitchboi** : thank you!  
  
  
  
 **[ WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONFIRM USERNAME CHANGE?]**  
  
 ** _{ yes }_** \- _{ no }  
_  
  
  
( **private chat** : _balletprince_ , _fireboi_ )  
  
 **fireboi** : hey, its tristan  
 **fireboi** : from the party  
 **fireboi** : my friend felix gave me your user, i hope thats okay  
 **fireboi** : minjun is safe at a friends dorm and im almost home  
 **fireboi** : i was hoping i could take you out for a coffee sometime to say thank you  
  
 **balletprince** : hey, tristan !  
 **balletprince** : yeah that's completely fine, i was a bit bummed when i saw you left before i could get yours  
 **balletprince** : im glad hes safe and i hope you get there soon, creeps like to run around at this hour  
 **balletprince** : are you free tomorrow?  
  
 **fireboi** : yeah !  
 **fireboi** : meet you at the coffee place near campus ?  
  
 **balletprince** : sure   
**balletprince** : its a date 😁  
  
 **fireboi** : I'll see you tomorrow then~  
 **fireboi** : goodnight, jongin  
  
 **balletprince** : night, tristan  
  
\---  
  
 ** _\- 11:02 am, 09/13/18 -_**  
  
( _project_ )  
  
 **changebean** : song is finished, chan wants to throw a listening party with our closest friends today  
  
 **kangachris** : *chan hyung  
 **kangachris** : but since changbin threw me under the bus here  
 **kangachris** : if you guys could come by the studio around one with people you want to hear it that would be appreciated  
  
 **junglebitch** : i get off at 12:35 so that's perfect for me  
 **junglebitch** : OH FUCK  
  
 **changebean** : what ???  
  
 **minjunnie** : i smelt drama  
 **minjunnie** : oh yeah i can be there to chan  
  
 **junglebitch** : TRISTAN JUST WALKED IN WITH SOME OLDER GUY ???  
  
 **minjunnie** : WHAT.  
  
 **junglebitch** : THEY TOOK A SEAT IN THE CORNER AND TRISTAN LOOKS LIKE HE DOESNT WANT ME TO SEE HIM  
 **junglebitch** : ALREADY SAW YOU BITCHBOI  
  
 **fireboi** : GO BACK TO WORK AND LEAVE ME ALONE  
 **fireboi** : also i can be there to but i wont bring anyone  
 **fireboi** : Johnny doesnt know i rap and if he finds out he'll tell ten  
 **fireboi** : and ten absolutely cant know  
  
 **minjunnie** : wait why not ???  
  
 **fireboi** : he'll tell our friend taeyong  
 **fireboi** : and i will never be free from his mothering  
 **fireboi** : i get enough parenting from jin  
  
  
  
( **private chat** : _kangachris_ , _changebean_ )  
  
 **changebean** : you went quiet  
  
 **kangachris** : i just don't have anything to say  
  
 **changebean** : hyung.  
  
 **kangachris** : please, let it go binnie.  
  
 **changebean** : i swear to god if you are in the studio late tonight ill call woojin hyung.  
  
 **kangachris** : i wont, i promise binnie  
 **kangachris** : i have some homework i gotta get done, ill talk to you later  
  
 **changebean** : okay..  
 **changebean** : ill see you at one?  
  
 **kangachris** : yeah  
 **kangachris** : see ya bin  
  
 **changebean** : bye hyung  
  
\---  
  
 _ **\- 3:05 pm, 09/13/18 -**_  
  
( _project tristopher_ )  
  
 **changebean** : i never thought i would be the one saying this  
 **changebean** : but we have a shipping emergency  
  
 **minnow** : how the fuck does tristan even know kai hyung ???  
  
 **memelix** : um  
  
 **poutyboy** : well  
  
 **minjunnie** : what do you two know  
  
 **memelix** : it involves why you woke up at ours this morning  
  
 **junglebitch** : wait what  
  
 **poutyboy** : apparently last night minjun hyung and tristan hyung were at a party  
 **poutyboy** : a guy statted being an asshole  
 **poutyboy** : kai hyung stepped in and gave them a chance to leave  
 **poutyboy** : and then tristan hyung asked us for kai hyung's username  
 **poutyboy** : i didnt think theyd get together though..  
  
 **woobear** : we dont know that yet you guys  
  
 **changebean** : tristan told chan hyung that he wasnt bringing anyone and then brought kai  
 **changebean** : obviously something fucking happened and tristan must be a fucking idiot.  
  
 **memelix** : hyung.  
  
 **squirrel** : im with changbin hyung on this  
 **squirrel** : you'd have to be an idiot to not see how hurt chan hyung looked when they walked in  
  
 **mochichim** : you have mandatory dance practice one fucking time and miss the travesty of the century  
  
 **bbyfox** : is it okay for us to be talking about this ?  
 **bbyfox** : i care as much about their happiness as all of you hyungs  
 **bbyfox** : but this is far outside just goofy shipping antics  
  
 **woobear** : innie has a point, you guys  
 **woobear** : we need to let them deal with this on their own  
  
 **junglebitch** : yeah but tristan is an idiot and wont notice until it blows up in his face  
 **junglebitch** : i mean for fucks sake we are talking about someone who walks into a pole if hes barely distracted  
  
 **mochichim** : the baby has a point  
  
 **junglebitch** : THERE ARE LITERALLY LIKE SEVEN PEOPLE YOUNGER THAN ME IN HERE YOU MIDGET  
  
 **taeurple** : please do not start you two  
 **taeurple** : it really isnt the time  
  
 **mochichim** : sorry tae  
  
 **junglebitch** : sorry hyung  
  
 **taeurple** : since tristan and i talk about guys a lot ill ask him about kai, see what i can get out of him about their closeness  
 **taeurple** : in the meantime changbin and jisung should keep an eye on chan  
 **taeurple** : from the sounds of it he overworks himself when he's stressed or upset  
  
 **woobear** : yeah it can get really...  
 **woobear** : really bad sometimes.  
  
 **squirrel** : we'll look after him, dont worry hyungs  
  
 **changebean** : he just left to grab some lunch, anyone know if tristan is there?  
 **changebean** : i dont think chan hyung should see him right now  
  
 **taeurple** : he's on his way to my dorm, jongin is dropping him off apparently  
 **taeurple** : ill keep you guys updated  
  
 **mochichim** : im gonna take a poke around and see what i can find out about him  
  
 **bbyfox** : good luck to all of you, hyungs !!! ❣️  
 **bbyfox** : i wish i could have transferred early :c  
  
 **memelix** : awe innie :cc  
  
 **poutyboy** : IM COMING TO PICK YOU UP RIGHT FREAKIN NOW WITH SEUNGMIN  
  
 **memelix** : WAIT FOR ME I WANNA CUDDLE THE BABY  
  
\---  
  
 _ **\- 3:23 am, 09/15/18 -**_  
  
( _the seo family_ )  
  
 **hyungie** : why do i hear a guitar solo coming from the hall way  
  
 **tantan** : oh sorry i didnt realize my music was that loud  
  
 **hyungie** : wait why are you even awake ??  
  
 **tennie** : do i need to come over?   
**tennie** : tae hyung will probably come with me  
  
 **tantan** : nonono its  
 **tantan** : its fine  
 **tantan** : im just really confused  
  
 **hyungie** : what is it tan?  
  
 **tantan** : i feel like i upset chan somehow ???  
 **tantan** : he's been avoiding me since sunday and wont respond to my texts  
 **tantan** : idk maybe im just being stupid,,,  
  
 **tennie** : on our way  
  
 **hyungie** : tristan im sure its not that  
 **hyungie** : have you tried asking one of his friends?  
  
 **tantan** : changbin and jisung are the only two ive seen him around and neither one looked happy to see me   
**tantan** : this could all just be in my head to thats why i havent said anything..  
 **tantan** : hell I don't even know if I'm welcome at Jisungie and lixies party tonight  
  
 **hyungie** : thats it  
 **hyungie** : i dont care how late it is  
 **hyungie** : family movie night  
  
 **tantan** : hyung...  
  
 **hyungie** : no ifs, ands, or buts, Tristan.  
  
 **tantan** : fine  
 **tantan** : but im still gonna pout >:c  
  
 **tennie** : taeyong says youre a cutie  
  
 **tantan** : taeyong is the only one allowed  
 **tantan** : but tell no one  
  
 **tennie** : youre such a softie awe  
 **tennie** : wittle tristan is all grown up but still our baby uwu  
  
 **tantan** : this is why Johnny hyung is my favorite.  
  
\---  
  
 ** _\- 5:45 pm, 09/15/2018 -_**  
  
"I don't know about this..." Tristan mumbled worriedly, fidgeting with his white sweater for the tenth time since they had picked him up.  
  
"Look," Minjun began, turning to face Tristan. "Felix and Jisung both invited you, they both want you there. Why would that suddenly change within a few days?"   
  
"I don't know." Tristan sighed out, looking up when he felt Jungkook place a hand on his knee.  
  
"It's gonna be okay. If Chan does have an issue, he'll come to you when he's ready. Until then just try to ignore it." Jungkook had a serious look in his eyes as he and Minjun exchanged a long look. "Just stick with the dance squad and it'll be fine."  
  
"Okay." With that, Tristan went silent. He watched the scenery pass by instead, tuning out everyone else around him.  
  
  
Coming had been a mistake. Or, at least that's how Tristan saw it. Felix had welcomed him with open arms and the rest of the dance squad plus Jeongin and Woojin had been chatting with him all night. It was Changbin, Jisung, Seungmin, and Chan who seemed to not want much to do with him. Changbin flat out ignored his prescence while Seungmin and Jisung attempted to be polite. The one that hurt the most was Chan wouldn't even go near him. They seemed to stay on completely different sides of the room and it frustrated the hell out of Tristan.  
  
  
But it wasn't until he and Chan did finally bump into each other that Tristan had enough. It hadn't been on purpose, Tristan just was talking with Jungkook when he laughed a little too hard and stepped backward. That step sent him off his balance and right into the arms of Chan, who did not look very happy to suddenly have the demon in his arms. "Sorry about that." Tristan mumbled, pulling away slowly. Chan didn't say a word, just ended up walking to Woojin. It sent a pang through Tristan's chest, one he detested thoroughly, to see Chan wrap his arms around Woojin's waist.   
  
"Tris?" Jungkook's voice sounded far away and foreign, and it wasn't until he was being turned around that it even fully registered that he was being spoken to. "Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
"No, it's fine." Tristan mumbled before chugging the rest of his drink, tossing the cup into a garbage can. "I'll just call Kai, see what he's up to. You should stay. Minjun hasn't stopped looking at you all night." Tristan smirked at that before pushing Jungkook toward the fairy, smirk turning into a fond smile as he watched them interact.  
  
  
Luckily Kai hadn't been busy and immediately offered Tristan a ride home. So the demon decided to wait outside, making various shapes out of water from a near by puddle. His mind began to drift, mainly searching for an answer to why Chan ignoring him and cuddling up to Woojin upset Tristan so much. He settled on just being annoyed by not knowing what had happened, but he had an inkling feeling there was so much more to it. "Stupid fucking feelings." Tristan huffed out, watching the heart shape he made slowly freeze. As he gripped the heart in his hand he almost felt like he could feel a hand wrapped around his own. As he gripped it, the pressure grew more and more until a car pulled up and Tristan let the heart melt away. He didn't linger on it too much, instead opting to pretend just like always that he was fine, that everything was fine as he entered Kai's car.   
  
  
They greeted each other with a hug, and Tristan could've sworn he felt eyes on them. But when he turned to look at the warehouse no one was outside. "Everything okay?" Kai questioned as he began pulling away.  
  
"...yeah..." Tristan whispered, slowly looking away from the warehouse. "Yeah, everything is fine."  


End file.
